wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoczyńca
__NOEDITSECTION__ Przed sędzią śledczym stoi mały, niezwykle chudy chłopek w zgrzebnej koszuli i łatanych portkach. Jego zarośnięta, dziobata twarz i oczy, ledwo widoczne spoza gęstych, obwisłych brwi, mają wyraz posępnej surowości. Gęsta, splątana, dawno nie czesana czupryna nadaje jeszcze więcej surowości jego twarzy. — Denis Grigoriew! — zaczyna sędzia — podejdź bliżej i odpowiadaj na moje pytania. Siódmego lipca dróżnik kolejowy Akinfow, obchodząc rano tor, schwytał cię na odkręcaniu muterki''muterka'' (zdr.), właśc. mutra — nakrętka na śrubę., którą przymocowuje się szynę do podkładu. Oto ta muterka. Z nią cię zatrzymał. Czy tak było? — Czego? — Czy tak było, jak mówi Akinfow? — Wiadoma rzecz, że było. — Dobrze, a po cóż odkręcał? — Czego? — Daj spokój z tym „czego”, a odpowiadaj na pytania: po coś odkręcał? — Gdyby nie była potrzebna, to bym nie odkręcał — odpowiada ochrypniętym głosem Denis, patrząc na sufit. — Na co ci była potrzebna muterka? — Muterka? My z nich robimy ciężarki. — Kto to — my? — My, naród… To jest chłopi Klimowscy. — Słuchaj, nie udawaj idioty i mów do rzeczy. Po co kłamać o jakichś ciężarkach? — Nigdy nie kłamałem, a teraz od razu niby kłamię… — mruczy Denis, mrugając oczyma. — Czyż można bez ciężarka, panie sędzio? Jeżeli osadzi się na haczyku żywca, to czyż pójdzie na dno bez ciężarka? Kłamię… — uśmiecha się Denis. — A po kiego diabła żywiec, jeżeli będzie na powierzchni pływał! Okuń, szczupak, miętus zawsze się na dnie łowią, a na powierzchni to tylko wyrozub — ryba z rodziny karpiowatych.wyrozub i to bardzo rzadko. W naszej rzece go nie ma… Ta rybka wymaga dużej przestrzeni. — Ale co ty mi o jakimś wyrozubie opowiadasz. — Czego? A przecież się pan sam pyta! U nas i panowie tak łowią. Najmniejszy dzieciak nie będzie łowił bez ciężarka. Kto nie ma pojęcia — ten, rozumie się, i bez ciężarka łowi. Na głupców nie ma rady. — Więc mówisz, że odkręciłeś tę mutrę, żeby zrobić z niej ciężarek? — A dla czego innego? Nie dla zabawki przecież. — Ale na ciężarek mogłeś wziąć ołów, kulę… gwóźdź jakiś. — Ołowiu na drodze się nie znajdzie, trzeba kupić, a gwóźdź się nie nadaje. Lepszego, jak mutra''mutra'' — nakrętka na śrubę., nie ma… I ciężka, i dziurkę ma. — Udajesz głupca! Jakbyś się wczoraj urodził albo z nieba spadł. Czyż nie rozumiesz, ośla głowo, do czego prowadzi takie odkręcanie? Gdyby dróżnik nie spostrzegł, pociąg by się wykoleił, ludzie by się pozabijali. Ty byś ludzi zabił! — Niech Bóg broni, panie sędzio! Po co ludzi zabijać!? Czyż my — to nie chrzczeni albo zbóje jacyś! Bogu dzięki, żyliśmy, panie dobry, dotychczas i nie tylko nie zabijaliśmy, ale ani nam to na myśl nie przychodziło. Niech nas Matka Boska broni!… Co pan mówi! — A od czego, według ciebie, bywają katastrofy kolejowe? Odkręć dwie-trzy mutry — i gotowa katastrofa! Denis uśmiecha się i niedowierzająco mruży oczy. — Ho! Od wielu lat już cała wieś odkręca mutry i chwała Bogu, nic się nie stało, a teraz od razu — katastrofa… zabójstwo… Gdybym szynę zabrał albo, dajmy na to, kłodę w poprzek położył — wtedy, ma się rozumieć, pociąg by się przewrócił, ale mutra — wielka rzecz! — Zrozumże nareszcie — mutrami szyna jest przymocowana do podkładów! — To my rozumiemy… Przecież nie wszystkie odkręcamy… Zostawiamy… Nie po głupiemu robimy… rozumiemy. — Denis ziewa i robi znak krzyża. — W zeszłym roku wykoleił się pociąg — mówi sędzia śledczy. — Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego… — Co takiego? — Teraz, powiadam, rozumiem, dlaczego w zeszłym roku pociąg się wykoleił… Rozumiem! — Na to wykształceni jesteście, dobrodzieje nasi, żeby rozumieć. Bóg wiedział, komu dać rozum… Pan też rozpatrzył, co i jak, a ten dróżnik, prosty chłop, bez wszelkiego rozumu, łapie za halz i ciągnie. Przedtem rozpatrz — a potem ciągnij. Wiadoma rzecz — chłop i chłopski rozum… Niech pan, z łaski swojej, zapisze także, że mi dwa razy dał w zęby i w pierś uderzył. — Przy rewizji znaleziono u ciebie jeszcze jedną mutrę… Tę — kiedy i w jakim miejscu odkręciłeś? — To pan o tej mutrze, co leżała pod czerwoną skrzynką? — Nie wiem, gdzie leżała, tylko znaleźli ją u ciebie. Kiedyś ją odkręcił? — Ja jej nie odkręcałem, tylko dostałem ją od Ignaca, syna Siemiona. To ja o tej, co pod skrzynką, a tę, co była w sankach, na dworze, tośmy ją razem z Mitrofanem odkręcali. — Z jakim Mitrofanem? — Z Mitrofanem Pietrowem… Czyż pan o nim nie słyszał? Sieci u nas robi i panom sprzedaje. Tych muter potrzeba jemu niemało. Na każdą sieć z dziesięć sztuk. — Posłuchaj, paragraf tysiąc osiemdziesiąty pierwszy ustawy karnej mówi: „Za każde świadome uszkodzenie kolei żelaznej, jeżeli ono naraża na niebezpieczeństwo idący po torze pociąg i jeżeli winowajca wiedział, że skutkiem tego może być nieszczęście… — Rozumiesz? Wiedział! A ty nie mogłeś nie wiedzieć do czego prowadzi to odkręcanie… — zostaje skazany na zesłanie do katorgi.” — Rozumie się, pan lepiej wie… Myśmy ludzie ciemni… czy my co rozumiemy? — Wszystko rozumiesz! Kłamiesz, udajesz! — Po co kłamać? Niech się pan spyta we wsi, jeżeli pan nie wierzy… Bez ciężarka tylko ukleję się łowi; nie ma marniejszej ryby od kiełbia, a i ten nie da się wziąć bez ciężarka. — Jeszcze o wyrozubie opowiadaj! — uśmiecha się sędzia. — Wyrozuba u nas nie ma. Zarzucamy wędkę bez ciężarka na powierzchnię — na karpia, ale rzadko bierze. — No, cicho… Następuje milczenie. Denis przestępuje z nogi na nogę, patrzy na stół, pokryty zielonym suknem i gwałtownie mruga oczyma, jakby widział nie sukno, lecz słońce. Sędzia śledczy coś prędko pisze. — Mogę odejść? — pyta Denis po krótkim milczeniu. — Nie. Muszę cię zaaresztować i odesłać do więzienia. Denis przestaje mrugać i podniósłszy swe gęste brwi, pytająco patrzy na urzędnika. — Jak to, do więzienia? Wasza Wielmożności! Ja nie mam czasu, muszę na jarmarku odebrać trzy ruble za sadło. — Milczeć, nie przeszkadzać! — Do więzienia… Gdyby było za co, to bym poszedł, a tak, ni stąd, ni zowąd… Za co?… Przecież nie kradłem, ani się nie biłem… A jeżeli wedle podatków, to niech pan nie wierzy wójtowi. Sumienia nie ma ten wójt. — Milczeć! — Ja i tak milczę — mruczy Denis. — A wobec tego, co wójt nazmyślał w raporcie, to gotów jestem przysiąc. Jest nas trzech braci: Jegor, ja i… — Przeszkadzasz mi… Hej, Semionie! — krzyczy sędzia. — Wyprowadzić go! — Jest nas trzech braci — mruczy Denis, podczas kiedy dwóch tęgich żandarmów bierze go i wyprowadza. — Brat za brata nie odpowiada… Kuźma nie płaci, a ty, Denisie, odpowiadaj… Sędziowie!… Umarł nieboszczyk pan generał — Panie, świeć nad jego duszą! — on by wam, sędziom, pokazał… Trzeba sądzić z rozumem, a nie byle jak… Cóż, bij, jeżeli jest za co, ale wedle sumienia… ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Злоумышленник (oryginał w języku rosyjskim) *A Malefactor (w języku angielskim) *Forbryteren (w języku norweskim) *A gonosztevő (w języku węgierskim) Kategoria:Anton Czechow Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Przekłady anonimowe Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku rosyjskim